


Sorry I didn't tell you

by Whynotread



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Neal Caffrey, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Neal Caffrey is Dick Grayson, Secret Identity, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynotread/pseuds/Whynotread
Summary: Dick Grayson is Undercover as Neal Caffrey when him, Jones, Diana and Peter are set-up for a crime they didn't commit.Dick blows his cover and they seek refuge in the New-York Titans Tower.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 52
Kudos: 185





	1. The ambush

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.  
> I don't know the Titans that well so if I get somethings wrong, sorry.

It all started when the FBI director contacted the Justice League, he had intel indicating that some sort of criminal group had infiltrated multiple levels of the FBI and were controlling intel and crimes from within. Since he didn’t know how deep this went and who could be trusted, he turned to the Justice League. Even though this wasn’t the typical type of work they did, their unique position made them a trusted ally, yet gave an outside perspective on the matter.

The Justice League had approved the request and Dick Grayson aka. Nightwing was assigned this job. He was to go back to being Neal Caffrey a conman and become a CI to investigate. Neal Caffrey had been an old alias of Dick’s and since Dick didn’t believe in burning aliases unnecessarily and instead maintained them once his job was done, he could easily return to being Neal Caffrey.

It had been a regular day at the office when everything went sideways. Dick was almost done with the job he had a good list of corrupt players, but his recent actions may have caused some red flags. Peter didn’t know anything about Dick’s mission, all he knew was that Neal had investigated Fowler and Fowler was shady.

Dick, or should I say Neal, was helping Jones, Diana and Peter rap up a money laundering case. They had uptained the warrant for the arrest as well as entering the building. All they needed was the final pieces of evidence. Due to Neal’s intel, they knew exactly at what time to go in. The only problem was that they needed to get in undetected because every previous person that had tried to get them, the evidence was up in flames before they could get through the door.

The plan was simple, a small team consisting of Peter, Diana, Jones and of course Neal since he was the one with the best skills to infiltrate undetected would go in and stop them from destroying the evidence while more FBI agents that were hidden farther away would arrive a little bit later and would join once the evidence was no longer at risk.

Dick knew something was wrong, his gut was telling him, but he couldn’t figure out why and he couldn’t stop the operation from happening, so he went along. They infiltrated fairly easily but as they came into the building, all the guys were dead. That’s when it all clicked, and Dick figured it out. The bags of money were weirdly placed as if the four of them were trying to leave with them, the dead guys were angled and positioned as if the four of them had killed them, and Neal recognized the face of one of the dead guys, he had come up as having ties to some of the corrupt FBI agents, but he could never figure out what. This was a set-up, Neal was about to say as much when the strike team bust in. Telling them to put their hands over their heads with of course Fowler leading the charge.

"We need to go now, this is a set-up" Neal said as he pulled Jones, Diana and Peter into one of his escape routes. He was thanking the lucky stars for his Bat training of always having a million contingency plans at that moment. For some lucky reason, the three agents followed his lead. They had probably figured out something wasn’t right, especially with Fowler’s presence. As far as they all knew he wasn’t in New York.

As the came to a stop that’s when all the questions started flying.

"What the hell, Caffrey. You just made all of us fugitives." Diana said.  
"Yeah, why are we running, we didn’t do it." Peter added.

"Trust me, it was a set up, they had every off making us take the fall." Neal simply responded. During, this whole interaction Neal had been taking of his anklet and doing something weird with it. Suddenly, the anklet had helicopter blades and was flying off. "We need to keep moving they’ll know we been here." Neal continued.

"No, what we need to do is go back to the office and clear up this misunderstanding." Peter said.

"No, that’s not an option, we need to move so that I can get us to somewhere safe. I promise I’ll make sure are names are cleared." Neal responded as he started walking in a different direction as where his anklet flew of to. "And ditch the phones and anything that can be tracked." Neal said. He sent off a text to Tim, his plan was to hide at Titans Tower.

Dick: I’m bringing civilians to the Tower. Tell everyone to have masks on. I’m still undercover so tell them to call me Neal or N.

Tim: Are you O.K.

Dick: Yeah, just send a ship so we can get there faster.

Tim: It should reach you in 5 minutes.

"NEAL!" Peter screamed. Dick had been so focused that he hadn’t heard Peter calling his name. He turned around.

"Not so loud we are trying to not get caught. Our ride going to be here in 5 minutes." Neal said.

"Tell me what’s really going on right now. We are not going anywhere with you." Peter said angrily.

"Can’t tell you. It’s classified. What I can tell you is that I did something that made some bad people worried but they don’t know which of us did it so they are trying to make all of us take the fall so I can’t talk."

"Neal, I swear to God. What did you do? And what do you mean classified, I’m your handler."  
"That’s the thing. Neal Caffrey isn’t real. He’s just one of my undercover aliases." Dick answered.

"Who do you work for?" Diana questioned.

"Can’t tell you, but you are going to find out."

"How do we know we can trust you. You could be some secret agent from another country wanting to torture government secret out of us." Jones said.

"Jones, you’ve spending too much time with Mozzie. Also, you guys don’t know any worthwhile government secrets." Dick answered saying the last part in a good imitation of an accent just to freak them out. Jones face was priceless, he looked so shocked. That’s when the ship arrived. "Our ride is here hop in." Dick said.

"Not until you tell me who you are, what’s really going on and where you are taking us." Peter said sternly.

"We don’t have time for this. I’m taking you somewhere the government can’t follow. Titans Tower. And I’ll answer as many questions as I can and am authorized to on the way. Once we get there, we will be safe since they can’t come in unless a High-Ranking Justice League member authorizes it, which they won’t. " Dick answered. They seemed content with that information and all three agents climbed on bored. Dick sat at the control panel.

"You’re driving this thing Caffrey?" Diana asked skeptically.

"Yes. Now when we get to the Tower you leave your badge at the door. You’re there as civilians not FBI agents. Anything you learn is not to be repeated. The Titans are just teenagers they aren’t the best at keeping secrets. Now ask your questions."

"Who are you?" Jones asked.

"I can’t tell you that. Not even the person who requested this operation knows that.  
But I’ll tell you what he knows. I’m a Justice League operative."

"Then which Hero are you?" Jones ask looking excited. He’s probably a fan of heroes.

"I never said I was one but you’re right. Though, I can’t tell you which. Not that it’s hard to figure out with the information you have. If you find out don’t expose me, please."

"Then what do we call you" Diana asked

"Well for this mission I either go by N or Neal" Dick answered as he flew really close to a building.

"Be careful." Peter yelled; the same way Neal used to when Peter was driving. That thought made Dick chuckle. 

"Don’t worry Peter, I know what I’m doing" Dick responded.

"You said someone requested this mission. Who? What does the Justice League want with the FBI?" Peter asked. When Dick looked at Peter, the man showed no emotion. Dick knew it was because he felt betrayed. Peter and Neal were close, finding out that Neal didn’t exist was clearly hurting him.

"It was the FBI director. I can’t tell you exactly what, but I can tell you it has to do with a big number of FBI agents who are corrupt. Don’t worry, I know all of you are legit and I have said as much. I’m sorry for not telling you guys the truth and getting you involved now you’re all in danger because of me."

"It’s fine Neal, I get it." Jones replied to his apology when the others didn’t.

As Dick parked the ship and they got out to enter Titans Tower, Diana asked, "Wait I thought only high-ranking members of the Justice League could allow access to the official Justice League team bases." She was referring to a deal made between the US government and the Justice League, where even though some of their well-known base of operations like Titans Tower were on American soil, a warrant was not enough to be allowed to enter, you needed authorization from a high-ranking Justice League member.

"You are right" Dick replied with a smirk on his face but not giving anymore information.


	2. Meet the Titans

As they were going up in the elevator to get to the main floor of Titans Tower Dick turned to them and said, "Before we get up there, I’m letting you guys keep your weapons on you because I know you’ll feel more at ease like that, but I want to remind you have no jurisdiction here. To us you are civilians. Also, a lot of them may have superpowers and be heroes but most of them are still just teenagers."

They all nodded in response. Peter still looked betrayed and angry. Jones look fascinated to be here and was looking everywhere around him and analyzing every detail of the elevator even though it was a just an elevator. Diana seemed to be O.K. if not a little annoyed and surprised at everything going on.

As the elevator door opened, they were greeted by most of the Titans that excitedly exclaimed "N!!!"

"Hey guys" he responded with a grin.   
Much to the three FBI agents surprise Neal was tackled into a hug by Red Robin, which he reciprocated. As far as they knew Neal was never much of a hugger. ‘It was probably another lie for his cover’ Peter thought and that thought made him angry.

While still hugging Neal, Red Robin said, "You’re okay." In a sigh of relief.

"Don’t worry baby bird, I’m okay" N responded as he let go of the hug.

N then went on to say hi to every single Titans present, giving a quick hug to Beast Boy, a pat on the shoulder to Wonder Girl, some sort of bro hug to Superboy and ruffling Impulse’s hair, while asking every single one of them about their well-being. He than looked to the group as a whole and ask, pointing to Red Robin, "How long has it been since you slept you looked dead on your feet."

When Red Robin just avoided N’s gaze, Superboy answered for him, "Like 82 hours and we tried to get him to go to sleep but he refused"

"Why didn’t you just knock him out with tranquilizers?" N asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Because we are not suicidal, he threatened to hack are stuff if we tried it. Plus, he always catches us when we try." Beast Boy responded

"Caffrey, you can’t just give tranquilizers to a teenager to get him to sleep." Diana exclaimed

"I like her already." Red Robin said happy to have someone taking his side.

"Yes, I can, and I will, I’ll also get rid of all your coffee if your coffee if you don’t go to sleep right away" N responded super seriously.

"You’ll never find all of it I have it stashed everywhere in the base" Red Robin responded to the threat with a smirk on his face.

"You mean like under the third floorboard under the living table. " N answered with a smug look on his face. For a second, they could see surprise on Red Robins face before returning to a neutral expression and leaving for what they presumed was his bed.

The three FBI agents were shocked by this whole interaction, gone was the Neal Caffrey who acted first and thought of the consequences later. The person before them was mature and responsible, he acted a mentor to all these teenagers.

Once Red Robin was gone, he turned to the rest of the group and said, "Okay, as RR probably told you before we arrived sine none of you called me by my name, thank you for that BTW. I’m currently under cover as Neal Caffrey. Now something happened and we needed to lay low. Let me introduce them. This is Agent Peter Burke., this is Agent Diana Berrigan, and this is Agent Clinton Jones" he said to the Team while pointing to each guest.

"Wait!!! Agents!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yes, I was undercover as a Criminal Informant for the FBI." Neal replied. "Now, I need to go make a couple of calls. You guys know the protocol for when we have civilians present and be good hosts." He said and then left to go make those phone calls.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Beast boy spoke, "Hi, I’m Beast Boy" He decided that introducing themselves might be the best course of actions.

"I’m Wonder Girl" Cassie continued.

"I’m Impulse and the grumpy one over there is Super Boy. He doesn’t like strangers a lot." Bart said pointing to Conner.

"So are you guys like hungry or tiered, we have guest rooms for you if you want. We don’t get civilians here that often so sorry if were being akward." Beast Boy asked.

"I could eat." Diana replied.

"Great, the kitchen is that way, we have lots of food options just don’t eat anything labeled Starfire, you’d regret it, she eats the weirdest food combination." He said leading them toward the kitchen. Apart from the three agents, Cassie and Bart were also following not far behind. Conner was nowhere in sight; he was probably brooding in his room. When the silence continued, Beast Boy tattled on hoping to lessen the tension. "Sorry, we don’t have any beer, you guys look like you might need it after they you’ve had if you’re hiding out here. Not that we don’t have beer in the Tower, there probably is some hidden somewhere, the original Titans like to hang out and drink on the roof sometimes, it’s just we don’t know where they would hide it. I’m going to stop talking now." He said, feeling slightly embarrassed to have been talking so much in front of the visitors.

"It’s fine, don’t worry about it." Diana replied, not specifying if she was talking about the lack of beer or the whole rant he did. The other two agents didn’t reply. Jones because he was Starstruck and Peter because he was angry. Peter was wearing the ‘I’m angry at Neal because I think he’s up to something illegal’ face as Diana liked to call it. But now they knew he had been up to something, not that it was something bad. Peter was probably more mad at himself for not having figured it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I had a hard time writing it, every thing I wrote seemed cheesy.  
> I hope I didn't destroy characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the Titans talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'm working on the next one.

They were sitting around the kitchen counter eating. They were all having talking about everything and nothing. Let’s just say it was awkward. Jones was asking questions about everything on being hero’s, they mostly answered vaguely. Jones was like a kid in a candy store. He had been in a conversation with Wonder Girl about how the lasso of truth worked. "If you do not know the right answer to the question but you think you know the answer will the lasso, see it as a lie. "When Jones suddenly asks, "Could I use the bathroom"

"Yeah, sure it’s down that hallway then to the left and then the third door on your right." Beast Boy answers pointing in a certain direction. Jones just gets up and heads in that direction. Diana goes to the bathroom as well.

This surprises Peter because he doesn’t understand why they would let them wonder around the Tower unsupervised. The superhero community was known for their secretively and paranoia. He voiced this question, "You’re just going to let us wander around the Tower unsupervised? "

"Of course. Why wouldn’t we?" Impulse asked surprised by the question.

"Because we are strangers. Why would you trust us to walk around your base?" Peter responded 

"N brought you here and didn’t tell us not to let you alone. That means he trusts you and we can trust you." Beast Boy answered

"I don’t think he trusts us, he barely told us anything." Peter grumbled

"No, he trusts you guys, he just isn’t a fan of sharing unnecessary information. He’s secretive for his own safety. I took years for us to find out his real name. He hasn’t told us what’s going on either" Cassie answered this time.

"And you guys are just taking his word for it. Letting us in here, how do you know he hasn’t gone wrong? You guys are just on blind faith." Peter retorted

"No!! He is completely trustworthy, anything he does is for a good reason. How dare you insinuate otherwise" Beast Boy answered angrily.

"I just believe people that keep secrets can’t be trusted, people only keep secrets from allies and partners when they are up to no good" Peter responded

"I suggest you stop there, whatever emotions you may feel towards N, just know that he is a good man and everything he does is for a reason. Trust that he will tell you what you need to know." Cassie said ending this conversation as Diana and Jones came back from the bathroom. They continued eating and then were given a tour of the Tower while waiting for Nightwing to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I the next chapter I was thinking of having one of them figure out Neal is Nightwing.
> 
> Comment if it should be: Peter, Diana or Jones
> 
> I can't decide, I have ideas for all three.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments!!! They motivate me to finish the story faster.


End file.
